The invention relates to a convertible vehicle comprising a retractable top, in particular a folding top, comprising a top compartment receiving the top in its open position, wherein the top compartment is closable by a top compartment lid extending within the rear carbody contour, wherein between the lid and the top stowable within the top compartment a holding-down device is provided that can be placed onto the top upon closing the top compartment lid.
In convertible vehicles comprising a retractable top, in particular, a folding top, the top is stowed before driving with the top open, in a top compartment provided at the rear. In this position, the top is loaded by a holding-down device (DE 198 13 347 A1) that is provided on the top compartment lid and embodied as a shaped plastic part in order to keep away vibrations and unwanted loads from the sensitive roof skin during driving. In this connection, the shaped plastic part is secured by means of a fastening part on the underside of the top compartment lid such that the stationary shaped part can be transferred only by a point-precise simple pivot movement into the contact position and a movement of the top compartment lid that comprises also pushing components would cause disadvantageous friction loads in the area of the surfaces at the holding-down device that rest against one another.
The invention concerns the problem of providing an improved folding top for a convertible vehicle whose holding-down device is adjustable with minimal technical expenditure to a pivot-push movement of the top compartment lid and enables, while gently realizing a connection, a optimal securing of the folded-down top.